bradygoodluckcharliefandomcom-20200215-history
James "Jimmy" Bartin
James "Jimmy" Bartin (born October 1, 1991) is a guy that worked for PJ and the Vibe. He appeared to have PJ's talent which was an ability to play the bass. He made a soundtrack with PJ Duncan and Emmett called Monkeys Shouldn't Fly. Jimmy was a pretty good bass player but this friendship ended when he got sick. He went upstairs just to get a drink of water, but BAM! Charlie sneezed on him. He said "Woah! She blasted me with snot..(mysteriously)''Which was also the name of my last band." Even though there was a gig at his house, he still missed it. A fat man named Bob Duncan filled in for him. Later, Bob burnt his deck down and his bass. He currently owes Jimmy a bass and a new deck. Jimmy left the band a long time ago. He only stayed with PJ and the Vibe for at least 1 day. He would have performed with PJ and Emmett (the Vibe) if Charlie hadn't sneezed on him. Jimmy was almost rejected by PJ's band. He told them that hisbrother was having a party and he was willing to pay. PJ and Emmett said: "Welcome to the Band!" and Jimmy became the bass player. He was portrayed by Heinke, Ryan Heinke a recurring actor in Glee. Relationships PJ Duncan PJ didn't exactly want him the band. He told Jimmy that they would think about it. Then, Jimmy announced that his brother was throwing a party and he was willing to pay. Then, PJ changed his mind. Emmett changed his mind too. They said "Welcome to the Band!" Emmett Heglin Emmett didn't want Jimmy in the band. He said Jimmy was good with basses but not good looking. Emmett agreed to let him in for the same reason PJ wanted him. He told PJ: "You and me are so hot. He's so not." He picked up mashups from Jimmy. Emmett took gnarly and mashed it up with aweteous and made gnaweteous. Charlie Duncan Charlie Duncan did not seem fond of Jimmy. He said to her: "Why aren't you a cutie-pie." Amy warned Jimmy not to get too close. Charlie ended up sneezing on him. She got him to reveal the name of his last band when Charlie blasted Jimmy with snot. He ended up mysteriously mentioning his last band, Snot. Bob Duncan Bob Duncan is a fat man who temporarily replaced Jimmy Bartin. He attended the gig that PJ and the Vibe conferred. It happened to be running at Jimmy's house. He was unaware that Bob replaced him. Bob is also PJ's father. He started a band of his own. Bob's band had all the auditioners that had failed in the audition for a new band member. He had a few boys, a little girl, and Emmett's grandmother. NO JIMMY. Trivia *When Charlie blasted him with snot, it was revealed that Snot was also the name of his last band. *Jimmy wears glasses in the show (aka Jimmy might be a nerd). *He was temporarily filled in by PJ's dad, Bob Duncan. *He is good with basses *Uses word mashups like aweteous ('awe/'some+righ/'teous) or gnaweteous ('''gna/rly+ aweteous) Note: Aweteous was created by Emmett Heglin *'Nobody really knew Jimmy except for Bob, PJ, and Emmett.' Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Popular Pages Category:Victims of Charlie